Tom Parker Love Story (:
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Thomas Anthony Parker runs into a beautiful girl , who he doesnt know any thing about. Now what he does know is , he wants her. But does she want him ? ...One thing for sure , he's in for a BIG surprise . (:
1. Chapter 1 : Beauty & A Beat

**_(Dayla's P.O.V)_**

My older sister pulled out her phone and started texting someone, "Who you texting Michelle?" I asked.

"Max." She said calmly.

"Oh." I smiled.

"One of the members of band that I play for." She nodded.

"Oh i know , How does it feel? Being 'The Wanted's bass guitarist and everything?" I asked.

"It's really like having 5 brothers I never had. Playing my bass for them is just a bonus" She grinned.

"Hey, I'm invited to a party tomorrow night. It's in uptown. Please come? You need to meet the boys anyway, I've been their bass player for a year now and you still haven't met them." She begged.

"Nah, I don't want too seem like I'm a fame whore, or something. Trying to use your fame getting into the best places and meeting the best people..." I said frowning.

"Oh come on! No one thinks that. You're my little sister." She said grabbing my hand.

"It'll be fun, trust me."

Fine." I rolled my eyes.

**_(The next night)_**

I showered and put on short leopard shorts, a red one shoulder shirt with a leopard heart in the middle, gold earings, black clutch and red heels. I put on modest make up and curled my hair.

"Come on doll, we don't want to be late." Michelle rushed me.

After we left her flat, she drove us to the party. It was about 10 at night and we walked into the club.

Michelle got through but the bouncer carded me.

"Name, please?" he asked.

"Dayla Osbourne" I said frowning.

"I'm sorry; your name isn't on the list." He said.

"Hey, she's with me." Michelle said, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the building.

All I saw were short skirts, booze, and pot and wanna be gangsters.

"I'm going to go find the boys, so you can meet them. Be back in a minute." She yelled over the music.

I stood there, alone. While she tried finding 'The Wanted', this guy approached me.

He had two drinks in his hand and handed me one.

"How are you, sexy?" He asked.

"I'm good…Thanks." I trailed off, trying to find a way to escape from this man's eyes.

"Don't worry, this is just like, fizzy apply juice or something, just try it." He said.

"No, thank you." I said pushing the drink away.

"Just try it, you'll like it." He said, grabbing my mouth and shoving the bottle into the mouth. I felt it burn my throat. The first drink had the date rape drug in it, I could tell because my mind went all fuzzy for a minute.

"I'm Donnie; I'm sorry I shouldn't have pressured you like that, hey why don't we go to my place and relax." He trailed off putting his hands on my ass.

"She's a minor, dumbass. " Michelle stepped in, she slapped the guy.

"She's not even THAT hot, anyway." He grabbed his face and walked away.

"Dayla, you have to be more aware sweetheart, here. Stay here I'm going to go get you some water." She said walking me closer to a couch.

"Having fun?" A guy asked from behind me.

"No." I laughed looking back at the party

"Tom Parker." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Dayla Osbourne, nice to meet you." I smiled, my words slurring.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just feel . . . sort of... dizzy." I said grabbing my head.

"Maybe you should sit down." He said holding my hand, leading me to the couch. A few moments later, everything went dark.

**_(Tom's P.O.V)_**

She passed out; I was scared out of my mind. I looked down at her in my lap and I panicked when her eyes rolled back.

"Help! Someone help me! " I yelled.

"What, what happened?" Max ran over.

"This girl, she just passed out. I just met her." I said looking at her.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Dayla." I said.

"Dayla, can you hear me?" He said looking at her.

"Squeeze his hand if you can hear him." I said.

He shook his head, and then Nathan, Siva and Jay came over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"This girl just passed out on Tom." Max explained.

"Well do you know her?" Nathan asked.

"I just met her, but I don't want to leave her here, alone. " I whispered.

"Here, take her home and lay her down somewhere comfy and let her sleep it off." Max said handing me his keys.

"How will you all get home?" I asked.

"I'll call Jayne to pick us up a little later. Be safe mate." He added, returning to the party.

I carried her out of the club and put her fragile body in the backseat of the car. I drove home and carried her bridal style into the house. I laid her on the couch and grabbed a blanket. I tucked her in and by sheer instinct I kissed her forehead. I ended up falling asleep on the opposite couch.

**_(The Next Morning, Dayla's P.O.V)_**

I opened my eyes and looked around me; I was underneath a white heated blanket on a black couch.

"I think she's waking up." Someone whispered.

I saw 5 men standing around me. "Where am I?" I asked grabbing my head.

"I'm Jay; this is Max, Tom, Siva and Nathan. Were from 'The Wanted'."

"Kay, seriously, why are you talking so loud?" I said.

"You probably have a hangover considering you passed out last night." Nathan said.

"That's impossible, I don't drink." I said.

"Well a man did shove a drink down my throat." She trailed off.

"Which is utterly ridiculous! I mean what type of ass hole would do -"Tom snapped.

"Hold on, Michelle's calling me." Max said taking his phone out.

"Hello?" He said.

"You don't know where your sister is? Okay tell me what she looks like?" He said.

"Long jet black hair , Grey eyes, 20 years old , Around 5"5." He continued.

"Her name is Dayla Osbourne, She says. Anyone know her?" He asked.

"I'm right here." I said raising my hand. Everyone started laughing.

"You're a bit on the slow side." Jay whispered, patting Max's shoulder.

"Michelle, she's at my place." He smiled hanging up.

…..

"I'm so sorry! I should have never pressured you to come. I'm so unbelievably sorry Dayla. I'll make it up to you, I swear! I'll do anything-" Michelle came rushing in the door and attacked me.

"It's fine Michelle, I'm okay." I said hugging her again.

"Thank you so much, especially Tom. You saved my life." I said hugging all of them.

"Thanks boys", Michelle said as we walked outside to her car.

...

**What do you think ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Catching Feelings

**_(Tom's P.O.V)_**

"You like her." Nathan said casually when they left.

"Do not!" I argued.

"Oh yeah? Then why are your cheeks turning red?" Jay cut in.

"Fine. I think she's incredibly fit." I gave in.

"Ask her out!" Siva added.

I sat down on the couch, and started spacing out.

**_(A Few Hours Later)_**

"Tom!" Jay shouted.

I was still tuned out, so I wasn't really hearing what he was saying.

"Tom? Hello?" He said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Dayla's here!" He shouted.

"Wait, what!? Where?" I said falling off the couch.

The boys laughed at me, I felt my face get red.

"She's at the door mate." Max added.

I got up and walked to the door; I opened it and saw her standing in front of me. She wore white jeans, a black strapless shirt, zebra sandals, with jewlery and her hair was straight.

"Hey Tom." She sighed coming towards me; she gave me a bear hug and held on to me. When she let go, I looked into her eyes with a confused look.

"I just wanted to thank you again, for you know…Being my savior last night. That was really nice of you." She kissed my cheek.

"It was really no problem." I said leaning against the door.

"Here's my number, text me if you ever need anything." She came towards me, kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Wait, I kind of want to get out of this house for a few minutes. Want to walk with me?" I asked.

She nodded her head in agreement. A few minutes later, it started raining. I watched her put her hand out and look the drops of water fall into her hand. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. I opened my jacket and put a bit around her. I saw her smile, while we continued to walk. Then paparazzi swarmed us and all I saw were flashes at every angle from the cameras.

"Were just friends." She stated, she couldn't tell but that tore my heart. Hearing those words caught me off guard.

"Please leave us alone." I said calmly, they obeyed and all walked away.

"Well that was fun." She said coming back inside my house.

"Not really." I said laughing.

We had a blast. She watched sports with us, and she cooked us all American food. Since, I learned that she's from the states. Chicago, Illinois to be exact. She and Michelle moved here when Dayla was about 10.

"What are these called again?" Max asked.

"Well whatever they are, their amazing!" Jay said stuffing his face.

"Beef Eggrolls, Veggie for Jay." She grinned.

"You're the best." Nathan smiled.

"Yes, thanks again for making us dinner." Siva added.

"No problem" She smiled as she began to wash the dishes.

"It's getting late. I'm going to go." She said when she finished.

"Wait, how are you getting home?" Jay asked.

"I can walk; my house is just a couple miles away. I insist that I walk, I need time to think anyway" She half smiled.

"No, it's dark and cold. Someone could snatch you." Max added.

"I can drive you home." I said.

I opened the door and we got in my car, I steered my car into her driveway.

"I had a good time." She grinned, giving me a hug and getting out.

"Stay in touch." I added.

She nodded and I drove back to the house. As soon as I walked in the door, the boys started bombarding me with questions.

"So, what happened?" Siva asked.

"Yeah, did you ask her out?" Nathan added.

"No, I've known the bird for a whole 2 days. That's nonsense, plus she doesn't even know me that well." I said.

"You know her well enough to fancy her mate." Max said.

**_*1 Month Later*_**

I held my phone in my hand pacing my bedroom, deciding whether or not I want to text Dayla. I don't want to seem desperate or like a stalker. I've been keeping in touch with her since the night at the club but I get kind of nervous when I'm with her. The boys love her, but I accidentally send mixed signals to her every day. I know I fancy her but I just ….I don't know.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I texted.

God, I wish there was a unsend button. That's a horrible way to start a conversation, I panicked.

"It's worse than I thought." Max said looking at me.

I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head down. Why was I getting so anxious over someone I met one month ago?

"You're totally whipped!" Siva giggled.

"Am Not!" I protested.

My phone rang, I opened the message and read the text.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good as well; I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something with me and the lads today. The pool maybe? They all have grown fond of you and so have I." I replied.

"That would be lovely." She texted.

"So it's you, us and probably Max and Siva's and girlfriends as well. Around 3 pm. Xx" I said.

"It's official, I'll see you later (: "She texted.

**_(Swimming)_**

Dayla was talking and laughing with Nareesha and Michelle and I grabbed her by the waist and threw her in the pool. She wore a pink and zebra bikini.

"Now, see you're a bum! Cause what if I couldn't swim?" She asked coming up for air.

"I would've saved you." I winked.

"Uh huh, "She said sarcastically while blushing.

We all got out of the pool; I walked over to her and wiped her face with a towel. She giggled as I picked her up and span her around and laid her down on the grass. My face was inches from hers, I was leaning in for a kiss but she turned her head. I was lost?

**_(Dayla's P.O.V)_**

"Tom, get off." I squirmed.

"No. I'll never let you go." He whispered, I came close to his face to kiss him.

"You know what, it's getting late." He added, basically rejecting me.

"Tom, I'm moving back to Chicago." I said standing up in frustration.

"WHAT! Why?" He asked.

"There's nothing here for me. My flight leaves tomorrow night." I said giving him a dirty look that could have frozen hell over.

"Besides, you don't need me." I said softly, walking away and not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3 : Thought Of You

**_(Tom's P.O.V)_**

If only this girl knew how much I needed her. I want to tell her I want a relationship and I love her but my mouth want let me , it's like my head say stop and my heart says go. She walked away and I felt my bottom lip tremble. I, Thomas Parker was crying over love.

**_(Two Days Later)_**

_I've been depressed since . . .Well you know. Anyway, I got in the shower and dressed for our interview for the today show, today._

"So who is this Dayla character everyone's ranting about on twitter?" Ellen asked.

"She's our best friend." Max said.

_The interview went on and all I heard was Ellen calling my name._

"I'm sorry, there's some place I need to be." I said taking the small microphone off of my shirt, I ran off the set and drove to Dayla's place. I knocked on the door, Michelle opened it.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's gone Tom." Michelle said.

"That wasn't the question." I replied.

"She's at the airport. Her plane to Chicago, takes off in 30 minutes, you're too late." She said, with her head down.

"I will stop the world if I have to. She's not leaving. She can't. I love her." I said running back to my car.

I drove a speed that probably should've taken records, once I got to the airport I saw people boarding the plane.

"WAIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and then I spotted Dayla.

"Dayla, WAIT! PLEASE!" I ran towards her, I picked her up from the plane stairs and carried her down to the ground.

"Tom, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Dayla, you're the love of my life. I spend every second of the day thinking about you. I would rather die than see you leave. Please don't go."

I'm in love with you." A tear fell on my cheek. I grabbed her waist, and quickly pulled her closer to me. I felt her breath hitch, slightly.

"You choose now to pour out your heart to me?" She asked, grabbing the back of my head and giving me the most heartwarming, passionate kiss of my life. She tangled her hands in my hair and as we parted, I hugged her tight.

""You're my life, here, now and forever." I smiled.

"I figured." She smiled back; I intertwined my hand with hers and walked her to my car.

**_*Later that night, Dayla's P.O.V*_**

"What's this?" Siva said in shock when we walked in the house hand in hand.

"Tom's getting lucky tonight! " Jay screamed.

"Shut up you wank." Tom fired back.

"Well, were going to go upstairs." I smiled holding his hand.

"Have fun Tom!" Max winked, I rolled my eyes.

Tom walked me up stairs and I sat down on his bed. He smiled at me, with his cheeky self. I slowly walked to his closet and found some of his hats. I took a random fedora and put it on my head, I pulled out my I phone and took a picture on instagram, smiling at the photo.

"I think you look smoking hot in this one." He said handing me his favorite hat.

"But Tom, this is your favorite..." I said confused.

"I know, and you're my bird now. You are my priced possession. I love you." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I smiled looking at him.

"I love you more." He laughed, pulling me in by belt loops on my skinny jeans. Then kissed me; slipping his arms around my waist, starring into my eyes.

I sneezed and he started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, embarrassed.

"That is the cutest sound ever!" He smiled.

"Please stay at my place babe?" He asked.

"But I've got nothing with me" I frowned. He pulled off his shirt and handed it to me.

"You do now" He smiled.

"You're insane" I replied putting the shirt on.

"You love it." He winked and bit his lip. He stared at me through his eyelashes.

"Baby?" he asks, pouting. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Now how could I refuse those eyes?" I laughed, and he kissed my lips.

"Why are you so damn perfect?" He asked smiling through the kiss.

He lifted my body and put me over his shoulder; he laid me down and climbed on top of me. Then kissed me, sliding his hand in mine.

_**….**_

Tomorrow it will be 6 months since the boys left to America, and 6 months for Tom and I. I miss the boys like crazy, what can I say, their my best friends. With Siva and his irishness, Jay's goofy personality, Max's ear obsession, Nathan's company and well…everything with Tom.

"Please come, Tom misses you like crazy! He can't stop crying. xx" Nathan texted me.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I replied.

"How about this, surprise him? Were in New York and me and the rest of the boys could find something to do for the time. Maybe you could stay for the last two days? I'll send money down for everything….He just really wants to see you love." He said.

I mean how could I say no to that? So I agreed to Nathan's plan and everyone knew I was headed up to NYC except Tom, I boarded my plane and landed. My cab pulled up to their hotel, I pulled out my phone and called Tom.

"Hey Tom" I smiled to myself.

"Hey babe! What you doing ringing so late?" He greeted.

"I miss you" I reply.

"Miserable, I miss you so much. The lads just left to go to the pub downtown." He said.

"Aww, babe you sound horrible." I frowned approaching his room, knocking lightly and waiting.

"I'm just so excited to see you in a few da- "He stopped.

"Two seconds gorgeous, someone's at the door." He said. I hung up; chuckling lightly as he says it, realizing it's only a few seconds until I see my boyfriend.

I hear the latch of the door unlock and then the door swung open slowly.

"Hi babe" I said quietly, trying not to tear up.

Tom dropped the phone to the floor and opened out his arms. I took no time, and jumped straight into them. He spun me round, kissing my head and then slammed the door shut with his foot . . .

**_(Tom's P.O.V)_**

I watched her chest go up and down slowly, as she inhaled in and out. She was asleep, in my arms. Where she should be, I started singing "Isn't She Lovely" By Stevie Wonder, softly while playing with her hair.

She started to stir after I kissed her forehead.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled.

"Good morning baby." She stretched. Then laid back in my arms and looked up at me.

"I'm so lucky to have you, you're everything to me." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 : Love Me Like You Do

**_This part is sexually graphic so skip it if you want !_**

**_(Tom's P.O.V)_**

I was flipping through the channels, waiting for her to get done with her shower. I pulled out my phone and started texting.

Then I look at the shadow that just formed in front of me, I saw black heels first. Then came the long dark legs and then the outfit and then the curves. After that came her face. It was all too much to endure at one time, I got an immediate boner.

"Babe . . . What are you doing" I looked into her eyes.

"I don't want anyone else but you; we've gotten so close so fast. I know I want to be with you and I think I'm ready" She said.

She sat on my lap and started to run her fingers through my hair, kissing me passionately. I unbuckled my jeans and slipped off my chucks. She broke the kiss to lift off my shirt, and then we crashed our lips together again.

I wrapped her legs around my waist and stood up. I walked us, to our bed room.

"Baby" I said breathlessly.

"Yeah" She looked into my eyes and rubbing my chest.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too Tom" It feels nice to have someone to say that too, and know in your heart that they feel the same way.

I put her down, and she took her little night thing off while I grabbed a condom. Then I stared at her beautiful body, she was perfect.

"Please be gentle ? . . . I'm a virgin" She whispered.

"I promise" I said smiling at her.

I stripped my underwear off. I was completely naked . . . and hard. She was staring at it, let's just say, by the look in her eyes, I knew for a fact I wasn't average.

She turned around slipped her heels off, while I undid her bra. Then she laid on the bed and I joined her.

I rubbed her vagina softly as she moaned a little bit; I took a little time to excite her even more.

I slipped the condom onto my penis and she slid off her panties. She played with herself a little, and then I leaned down on her, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I slowly stuck the head of my penis into her.

"Relax love, I swear it will feel better if you do" I said. She hitched her breath, and gripped onto my arms. I felt her hymen officially break, and she arched her back. She screamed a little, but I took slow, gentle pumps into her.

"Are you alright baby?" I asked her, watching a tear roll down the side of her face. She just nodded.

"Go faster" She whispered, after a few minutes of doing the slow thrusts.

I did as she said and her facial expressions went from pain to lustful.

"Harder" She said grabbing the back of my head and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I bent lower and began sucking on her neck, leaving marks everywhere.

"Fuuuck" I let out a moan as I felt her tight muscles continuously clench my penis. It felt more than words could even describe.

"I want to be on top now" She said, I pulled myself out of her and we switched positions. I laid face up and I watched her slowly get on top of me, I held my penis up in place, she sat on it. Then she slowly hopped up and down, she soon started to go faster. We let out a bunch of moans, she began to ride me hard and fast, her boobs bouncing every time she came down. She bent down and started grinding her woman hood on to my penis and slowly came closer to my lips. She bit and licked my bottom lip, it was so sexy. I felt myself coming to my peak.

"Oh, I think I'm going to cum" She yelled.

Then she moaned loudly as she came all over me, I soon pulled myself out as I came over her stomach.

"Wow" was all I could manage to let out.

"How was it?" She whispered, standing up and wiping the cum off her body.

"Amazing" I said throwing the condom in the trash and finally after we showered together, we went to sleep.

**The Rated R part is over !**

**_(2 Months Later)_**

I laid sick in bed all day, feeling a bit ill. I sat on the edge of the bed, knowing I was pregnant. 2 months ago I lost my virginity, and we haven't stopped having sex since. It's not constant, just occasional. I took the a couple tests yesterday, all being positive. I ran to the bathroom and vomited again.

"I canceled the rehearsals so I can take good care of you love." Tom said.

I coughed, and smiled.

"You're the best." I whispered, brushing my teeth while sitting on the bathroom floor.

"I'm so tired I can't even walk to bed." I mumbled.

"Awe, come here love." He lifted me up, and carried me to bed. I kissed his cheek. He sat me on the bed.

"Were having a baby" I said, kind of in shock. I looked at him, and he had no emotions on his face.

"Tom, are you okay?" I asked, standing up. Coming over to hug him.

He pushed me off of him. He slammed my body against the wall; I saw rage and sadness in his eyes.

He didn't push me really hard; it just shook me up a bit. I fell on my knees, crying. He knelt down next to me.

"Baby, don't cry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"No! You just looked at me like you were fucking disgusted. I'm carrying your damn child and you just put your hands on me. What the hell is wrong with you Tom?" I cried, packing my suitcase.

"So that's it. You're just going to leave because I screwed up.?" He asked.

"No, it's more than that. I waited an entire 6 months for you, I've been stressing. I'm scared too, you know." I wiped tears off of my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Dayla, I'm just screwed. What will management say? What will the fans say? My career is done. " He said pacing the room with his hands behind his neck.

"I can't take this shit anymore; you know what I'm done with Tom? I'm DONE with being neglected. I'm DONE with being put on the back burner. I'm DONE WITH YOU" I said grabbing my suitcase.

"You know what, I don't need this crap. JUST GO DAYLA. GO!" He screamed.

"What have you become?" I said coldly, walking out of the door and not looking back.

It started to rain, as I ran my way to Jay's place. I knocked on his door, and he opened it.

"Dayla! My god, what are you doing here?" He asked.

I just started crying again.

"Don't cry dell's, come inside" He said, I walked in and he wrapped me in a blanket. I saw that Nathan was there as well.

"Hey Dayla" Nathan said hugging me from behind.

"Whoa, you're soaked!" He added.

I broke down crying on the floor and got into a ball, I felt someone pick me up. I looked up and it was Jay.

"Tell us what happened babe." Jay said putting me down on the couch next to Nathan.

"Tom and I had a fight." Was all I managed to get out.

"Over what?" Nathan cuddled me.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

***I told them the rest of the story***

"Wow, how far along are you?" Jay asked getting up.

"I don't know, I took a home pregnancy test yesterday morning. I took five different ones so I know for sure I am. I was going to ask Tom to take me to get some pre natal pills for the baby tomorrow but we fought so. Now it's all in the air." I said.

"I'm calling him right now" Nathan said.

"No Nath, give him some time to calm down and be by himself for a bit" I said, he nodded and sat down.

"Jay, can I stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Sure love." He said.

"Do you have any extra clothes?." I asked.

Jay nodded; "here" He said handing me these.

_**….**_

"You can sleep in these" He smiled and sat down beside me. I crossed my legs and sat by and Nathan.

"Im going to talk to him in a few hours. Gives him a little time to calm down and get his head on straight." He kissed my head.


	5. FINALE : As Long As You Love Me

**_(Noon the next day; Tom's P.O.V)_**

I looked at the clock, it read 5 p.m. it had officially been an entire day where Dayla hasn't been in my arms... I turned on the TV, lit a cig and picked up my phone.

"Turns out absence does not make the heart grow fonder.. I miss you. :( xx"I tweeted.

Then about one minute later, I saw some negative tweets about Dayla. Calling her horrible names, but this one tweet stuck out in particular.

"This is about Dayla, I know it is. Tom shouldn't have been with her in the first place. She's an ugly ass pig that sleeps around. She doesn't deserve him anyway!"

"If you want to hate on someone, please hate on me and not on Dayla... I love her." I replied.

Then I got another tweet: 'Dayla isn't beautiful! How can you love her?'

I reply: 'She's my kind of beautiful I love her with all my heart'

Then my phone rang, my ringtone was "Smells like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Tom, we need to talk" Max said.

"Ok" I replied.

"I just saw all these bad tweets about Dell's. . . You said you would never hurt a girl, physically or emotionally. She's still crying her eyes out. You need to fix this, NOW." He hung up.

I stared at a picture of her feeling really numb.

"Oh shit" I said getting up. I ran up to my room and quickly got dressed. I had to apologize for anything I did last night to Dayla. I walked over to Tom's place. I hesitated but knocked on the door.

She opened the door and glared at me.

"How'd you know where I was?" She asked.

"I know you..." I whispered.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I came to...Um...apologize for everything I did last night, I wasn't in my s-"

"I don't want to hear anything Tom, I want you out of my life already, can't you just leave me alone?!" She exclaimed rolling her eyes, she only rolls her eyes when's she's lying…Like I said , I know her.

"NO! I can't, I can't let you out of my life Dayla. I love you more than anything, when I'm with you there I feel like there's nothing else I need, I know I hurt you really bad but I love you! I love you more than you could ever imagine. Please just forgive me? I have everything but I don't have you, so I have nothing because you're my everything..." I said as a few tears rolled down my cheeks, I looked into her eyes awaiting her answer.

"Well you don't have to forgive me at right this second, but can we at least talk. At our house. Please" I begged.

"Let me say goodbye to the boys." She said walking away.

I drove her and I back to our flat then I opened the door for her and we both sat on the couch.

"Babe" I said, hugging her tightly.

She shook and started to cry.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry, I NEVER wanted to hurt you or make you cry" I whispered, unable to stop the tears.

I pulled her closer to me, and placed her on my lap. I wrapped my arms protectively around her. She leaned her head on my chest, shivering.

"I promise that will never happen again" I whispered.

I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'm right here, Dayla. Nothing can break us. I'll protect you, okay?' I hugged her tighter.

She nodded and kissed my neck, suddenly full of desire. I made the pain go away with my kisses. So she lifted her head and I kissed her softly on the lips.

"I need you" She moaned, crying.

I frowned and kissed you back, passionately but reticent, not knowing how to handle with her crying and begging and kissing. Her tears touched my cheeks too and my hands are all over her body.

"Dayla, stop. "I leaned back. "Why are you doing this?" I added.

She shrugged, still crying.

"You have to make the pain go away, Tom. Please. Please." She begged.

I moaned defeated. I sighed, unable to fight against her when she begs and cry. So I pushed my lips on hers and give her what she wants...

"I'll make the pain go away, baby,' I said. "I promise."

….

I got up and put my boxers back on, and I kissed her lips. I really needed that; I rested my head on her stomach.

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy" I smiled.

"I can't wait till you're here." I smiled.

I rubbed her stomach and sat there in the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about my future. Then I turned my head towards Dayla, she is so cute when she sleeps, I thought to myself. I smiled then got up and walked around the house. With my shirtless body and scruffy hair. I flopped on the living couch and turned on 'Friends'

I text all the boys and told them that Dayla and I are fine now, I heard the shower running. I continued watching TV, and then I heard the shower cut off. Soon after, Dayla walked in, with only a towel around her.

"Baby stop staring, your making me blush" She said smiling.

"Well I can't help it love! You're stunning" I said, getting up to fix dinner.

"What are you craving sweet heart?" I asked.

"Awe, you're cooking for me? That's so sweet; can you make me a cheeseburger?" She asked.

"Sure love, I'll bring it too you soon" I said going to the fridge and preparing her food.

I can't believe I'm going to be a dad in six months, it's just insane. I thought hugging her from behind, my hands moving to her stomach. I smiled to myself, "My child is coming..." I say, chuckling.

**_(The next morning, Dayla's P.O.V)_**

I woke up around 11 to the sound of Tom humming a tune by Paramore, twirling my hair around his finger.

"I just love watching you sleep," he mumbled.

I smiled and blushed, then ran my fingers delicately through his hair before asking, "Tom, have I ever told you that I love you?" It was his turn to smile now.

"Oh, but I love you so much more, Dayla. I'd do anything for you, just name it," He said as he continued to twirl his fingers around strands of my hair.

"Anything?" He nodded.

"Yes love, anything." You took Tom's hands in mine, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Love, would you make me a cup of tea?" He chuckled lightly.

"Of course, baby." He rose out of the bed, and kissed my forehead. Then rested his forehead on mine, just staring into my eyes. After a few moments of staring into Nathan's gorgeous eyes in silence he sighed.

"Dayla, I wish we could just stay like this forever. You're my world." He whispered.

**(2 Months Later)**

"Any names picked out yet?" The doctor asked, putting the cold gel on my tummy. I wore this ;

"If it's a boy, Thomas Anthony Parker." I smiled looking at Tom.

"If it's a girl, Janelle" He added looking really excited.

"It looks like, you're going to be having a baby girl" He smiled.

"Aww, I'm so excited!" Tom screamed. He hugged me tightly.

"So far she's about 10 inches, 4 pounds and 10 ounces. Congrats" The doctor smiled and walked out.

"I can't wait till she's here." He said running his fingers through my hair while kissing me.

"Love you baby" he whispers softly.

"Janelle McKenna Parker" I said.

"Perfect, baby" He smiled and helped me off the examining table.

We walked outside and took a walk down our street.

"Can we go home now? My feet are killing me." I whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sure" He held my hand while we walked back home.

He opened the door, and we both walked in. Then I feel Tom embracing me from behind; leaning his head on my shoulder, yawning.

I ran my fingers through his bang, he pouted his lips.

"I just fixed that." I chuckled.

"It's much hotter like this." I smiled.

I felt my eyes get heavy and I felt really sleepy.

"I'm going to bed too, baby" He said.

I stroked his hair and nodded. "Okay." I said.

I yawned so widely that there are tears in my eyes and he chuckled.

"Go lie already, okay? I'm coming in ten minutes." I walked to the bedroom and undressed myself, I laid down. I'm almost asleep as I felt a warm body against mine, pulling me closer. I shivered as he lifted the blanket up and cold wind streams against my bare skin.

"Don't," I moaned, half asleep. "It's cold." I added.

I can barely open my eyes, but I see him smile. I feel his lips on my forehead while he wraps his arms around me. I turned around so my back is against his warm, strong chest and his lips are on the back of my head. I felt his breath through my messy hair and I shivered again.

He whispered sweet things in my hair. Most of them I can't hear, but then I recognize him singing.

"Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful." He smiled continuing to sing.

I smiled and reached for his hand, holding it tightly.

"I love you, Tom" I said, yawning.

He kissed my head. "Love you too, Dayla. Go to sleep now. You're very tired. You need to sleep."

I love it when he is so careful and considerate, so I push myself even closer against him and fall asleep, hearing him say: "Sleep well, beautiful. I'm right here, next to you. I won't leave your side. I love you, baby."

**_(4 Months Later, Tom's P.O.V)_**

I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes, still half asleep; I looked and saw Dayla still sleeping.

I smiled at myself thinking at how blessed I am to have a girl like her to call mine. I walked to my dresser and changed into my running clothes, I kissed her belly. She was 38 weeks now, 2 more weeks and my little girl will be here and I'm ecstatic.

I left her a note saying that I was off to an early morning interview with the boys; we were going on the radio, Hot 35 countdown.

I got dressed and washed my hair, and then Max picked us all up.

**_*Interview*_**

"There's a lot of commotion about Dayla Osbourne, who is the bassist's little sister she's 20 years old with a baby on the way I hear." The lady said.

"It's true; I really love her as well. She's 8 months and two weeks with a baby girl. As far as drama goes, I know were young and were really not ready to have a baby but this is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with and I'm sure everything will be fine." I said into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen you heard it here first. The Wanted's Tom Parker is going to be a father here soon, congratulations Nathan." The other man said.

"Thank you very much." I nodded.

"Okay, let's ask the rest of the boys what they think about this." He said.

"Let's start with the Nathan here." They lady said.

"Well, it was shocking for me at first. I mean Tom is basically my big brother and Dayla's our best friend now so were all a big happy family. Now I'm just focusing on my niece that's going to be here in a couple of days and I'm happy for them, honestly." Nathan answered.

"We all love Tom and we all love Dayla so there's really nothing negative to be said." Max replied.

"I just can't wait to see the baby" Jay laughed.

"They're amazing together." Siva smiled.

"Yes we all love them as a couple." The man said.

Then Jayne came in and whispered into the radio interviewer's ear.

"Well, that's all we have for today, tune in next time for Hot 35 countdown. Goodnight" He said.

"And were off." The woman whispered.

"Tom, we need to get you to Dayla right now."

"She called me and told me her water broke." Jayne said.

"What do we do?!" I panicked.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Home!" I yelled.

"ALONE?" She questioned.

"Yes..." I said.

"You left your pregnant girlfriend, home alone? What in the wor-" She yelled.

"This is no time for everyone to fucking scream right now." Jay shouted.

"Can we just get her before our niece/ your daughter is delivered on the carpet?" Nathan added.

**_(Around 10 hours later)_**

"7 lbs. 2 oz. hazel eyes, dark brown straight hair, #TWFanmily, I give you Janelle McKenna Parker. "I tweeted. Michelle and I were all in the delivery room watching this beautiful process. Dayla just gave birth to my gorgeous baby girl. I stood beside her, every step of the way.

"She's beautiful." The nurse whispered handing her to Dayla.

"She has your smile." She laughed.

"She's perfect." I whispered.

"You want to hold her baby?" She asked smiling.

"Can I?" I asked, I know I'm Janelle's dad but she's just a few minutes old and so small, I don't want to drop her.

Then I handed her to Michelle. The boys are going to come over this weekend and crash at our place to see the baby.

**_(At Home, The next day)_**

I took the car seat in our house and set it down on the floor.

"Hi babe" I whispered, she giggled.

She started crying; I picked her up and started gently patting her back.

"Tom, you got her?" Dayla asked.

"Yeah, I will put her to sleep and take care of her. You need to sleep." I kissed her cheek.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes, positive." I said.

She laid back in bed and went to sleep. I fed her, changed her and put the baby to sleep then I cooked dinner.

Then I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Dayla's sister.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you, Dayla and my new niece." She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Where's Dayla?" She asked.

"She's sleeping, so is the baby." I said.

"She's woke now." She whispered sitting in front of Janelle.

"Aww, she's precious." She added.

"Well can you watch her for a minute while I give Dayla her food." I said , she nodded.

"Baby?" I knocked on my bedroom door and slowly opened it, she was still sleeping.

"Aww, yeah you're exhausted." I smiled to myself and kissed her forehead.

**_(The next day, Dayla's P.O.V)_**

I woke up, showered and wore Tom's sweats, and one of his cut off band T-shirt's

"You and my girl are the best things that ever happened to me" He said, with Janelle on his chest.

"You don't mind if the boys crash here tomorrow night do you?" He asked burping her.

"Not at all, they are welcome her anytime." I smiled.

"Thanks love; we'll probably go out at night and be here during the day." He nodded.

"That's fine." I whispered.

**_(The boys are over)_**

"She is gorgeous." Nathan said kissing Janelle's forehead.

"Aww look at her! She's smiling." Max said.

"How do you guys feel, being parents and all?" Siva asked.

"It feels like all i want to do now is love and protect my baby girl" Tom smiled.

"To be honest , I feel like now I officially have a person I would take a bullet for." I looked at Janelle , she was smiling and wrapping her hand around Nathan's pinky.

"I want to hold her!" Jay said.

"Guys, don't fight. She'll be here all day." I smiled at their affection to my baby.

"I absolutely adore her. She's lovely Dayla; she looks a lot like Tom." Siva added.

Tom put his arm around me and pulled me close to him , everything feels perfect right now. I finally BELIEVE that im officially in love with Thomas Anthony Parker.

3


End file.
